gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaman: Zodiax
Megaman Zodiax (ロックマンゾディアック Rokkumanzodiakku X) is the next big Megaman game in the franchise. The game allows you to switch between Megaman and Protoman at will. It controls as everyother Megaman game and can really challenge skill and competitive gameplay modes. The game plays on the Nintendo Wii U, the Nintendo 3DS and 2DS. It's in 2.5D. Robot Masters The bosses are based off the 12 Zodiac signs (Explains the title) but only utilizes 8 of them. There are 4 male and 4 female Robot Masters. Gemini Man Gemini Man's base color is purple, he attacks with lightning bolts and does everything twice. He will shoot two bolts, do two charge attacks or fire two bullets. He takes heavy damage from the Empresses' Trident and drops the Jeweled Nunchucks when killed. Capricorn Man Capricorn Man's base color is bright yellow, he fights with a katana doing slice attacks, and drops the occasional bomb. He is weak against Ahab's Crosshair and drops the Flaming Club when killed. Sagittarius Man Sagittarius Man's base color is blue, he fights with thunder attacks. He claps his hands and it sends a wave infront of him. He can fire this in all directions. He takes heavy damage from the Lance and drops the Lightning Bow when killed. Tauros Man Tauros Man's base color is brown, he has huge, bull-like horns that he can ram Megaman with. He also breathes fire. He takes heavy damage from the Bluesteel Claws and drops the Fast Lance when killed. Pisces Woman Pisces Woman's base color is pink, she flys most of the fight and Megaman shoots her when she swoops down for a wind attack. She takes heavy damage from the Lightning Bow and drops the Empresses' Trident when killed. Leo Woman Leo Woman's base color is teal, she is cat-like and bounces quickly around the screen. She takes heavy damage from the Mega Buster. She gives Megaman Bluesteel claws when she dies. Aquarius Woman Aquarius Woman's base color is green, she wields a laser cannon that fires a large red beam. She flys most of the battle. She takes massive damage from the Jeweled Nunchucks and drops Ahab's Crosshair when killed. Libra Woman Libra Woman's base color is red. She fights with a long sword that can fire a laser out of its tip. She is weak to the Flaming Club and doesn't drop an item for she is the last Robot Master of the game. New Modes Time Trial The Time Trial mode adds a timer to the top of any level and will let you set records and goals. You can post your fastest completion to the Leaderboards. Level Race (2p) The Level Race pins 2 players up against each other to see who can kill all the enemies, beat the boss and finish fast enough. Boss Rush Boss Rush is a mode you can unlock after beating the game, you play as Megaman or Protoman and try and beat every boss in the fastest time. Battle Mode (2p) Battle Mode sticks 2 players in a small arena. You begin being able to choose between Megaman, Protoman, Sheep Man, Cuts Man, Ice Man, Guts Man, Bomb Man and Metal Man. You can unlock the Robot Masters as you beat them. Unlockables Unlockable Characters can only be used in 2p modes and the Storyline. Mighty No. 9- Beat the game with Megaman. Zero- Beat the game with Protoman. Bass- Beat the game with Zero. Ryu- Beat the game with all playable characters. Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Wii U games Category:3DS games Category:Nintendo Category:Modes of Play